hope ღ
by walk off the moon
Summary: Emory Javands isn't the typical District Five girl. She doesn't deal with poverty or finding jobs ; she deals with much worse • au / multichap


**Hope** by walk off the moon

**ACT ONE: Harm**

**"I like the night. Without the dark, we'd never see the stars."  
― Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

_Emory Javands was going through an interesting day._

_Her brother, before her very own eyes, had just been crowned Victor of the fourty-sixth Hunger Games._

_The entire District roared in glee, all of the citizens running out of their houses and cheering with joy. School children rounded up and started to give out hand-made bracelets, and had the most hopeful eyes. Adults held each other, crying into each others shoulders. Everything seemed perfect, and it was, for the District wouldn't have to go through hunger for the next year. Lives would be spared. Everything would be... perfect._

_Emory's gaze wavered over to her parents. Her Mother was holding her hand up to her lips, her eyes watering in disbelief. Emory's Father was in a similar state, except he was breathing normally. Emory's lips curved upwards. It finally dawned on her. Her brother was alive. Alive. He'd kept his promise._

_"Darren... DARREN!" Emory cried out loud, collapsing to the ground. She hugged her friend, Amity, as tightly as she could. Amity gladly hugged Emory back, with as just as much force. Emory was weeping slobbery. "Darren... Darren... he made it..."_

_Amity chuckled. "The moron can pick one heck of a fight, can't he?"_

_"Darren..."_

_"It's alright, Emory. He's alive. He's alive, and he's coming back home to you so he can hug you one more time."_

_Emory looked up at her friend. She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye before grinning. "I'm gonna hug him until he chokes to death!" she exclaimed, giggling. Amity laughed._

_"Alright guys, group hug! Then we'll go outside and have a party for Darren!" Amity announced. Mother and Father looked at eachother and nodded. They cheerfully and enthusiastically bounced over and formed a group hug. Emory grinned. Her brother just won the Hunger Games._

_This day couldn't get any better._

* * *

I remember that day. Oh, I remember it very well.

Today is Reaping Day; the Day of doom for most people. District Five isn't the most amazing District to be in, especially when Reaping Day came about. Whenever I step outside to get a breath of fresh air, all I can hear is silence. No commotion, no trading agreements, no sounds of nature; just the distinct noise of factories burning and cars traveling. The Victor's Village shares a few murmurs, as the mentors for this year are stepping out of their houses and heading to Town Square early, but otherwise there's absolutely nothing.

I sit at the the small patch of space located at my window. I prop the window up and look outside. Finding the other mentors, I flashed a smile at them and waved. This year, the tributes would be mentored by Anastasia Chimbock and Harlem TeRousse. I know Anastasia and Harlem; they're the only Victors other then my brother and Ricky, who's peeking at the age of sixty. He's already retired. Anastasia I know because she helped mentor Darren the year of his Games. I know Harlem because he came to our house one day and brought along cookies. He's one of the few non-corrupted Victors around, and my family has grown to get an attachment towards the man. Ana and Harlem saw my gesture and waved back at me before withdrawing their gazes and walking out of the Victor's Village. I watched them leave until they were out of plain sight.

There was a knock on my door. My black hair follows me as I jump out of the patch of space by the window and open the door. They stood Darren Javands, my older brother. Darren isn't mentoring the tributes this year for whatever reason, so that's why Harlem took his slot. Darren still hasn't told our family why he refused to mentor. I personally think it's because of the things he's been doing while he came back from the Games. He's been doing... awful... things...

"Darren, hey," I mumble, the instant our eyes come into contact. We've usually been so upbeat and loud before Darren got Reaped. The moment he came back... it just feels so out of place. Like he isn't supposed to be here. I know he should be here, but it feels like Darren isn't Darren, and some random stranger came in and took his place in my heart. It's hurtful, and I haven't told anyone about it. My reasoning: there's nothing making me tell anyone.

Darren nods at me, smiling and walking up towards me. "Hey there, little sunshine," he chirps, pulling me in for a hug. I half-heartedly return it, accepting the comfort Darren's warmth offers me, "Well look at you. You actually look like a little doll."

"Dude, don't," I warn him. This causes him to chuckle and let go of me. I look down at myself; being a Victor's sister does have it's perks, but I'm certainly grateful for the luxury I've been given. My Reaping dress is my most favorite. I'm wearing a short, knee-length dress which has a dress that resembles half a cone. The skirt is a sweet, navy blue color that's neatly ironed. The top half is strapless, but tugs my small chest nicely and is a mars black. My hair is put into a high ponytail, with a few strands of hair left down to frame her face. Mother came in earlier in the morning to help me with my makeup; mascara, eyeliner, concealer, blush, lipstick, you name it. However, Mother did it in a way that my face doesn't looked caked in makeup, which does deserve it's fair share of applause.

"Hmm..." Darren says, stroking his imaginary beard, "This seems strange... my little sister has grown up in the past years eh? Remind me, how old is she?"

I pucker out my lower lip, half on impulse and half on purpose. "Fifteen," I respond, rolling my eyes. "Since last February, the twenty-third," I add, as he always asks for my birthday afterwards.

"Mhm... mhm..." Darren continues, this time prancing around me in circles, "And why does she look like an eighteen-year old model from District One? Followup question: Is she too old for tummy tickles?"

I tilt my head. "Why would y-" My eyes widen when his sentence sinks in, "DON'T."

It's too late. Darren tackles at me, pinning my legs and arms down as I'm on the floor. He grins deviously, taking his hand and with an innocent purpose pulls up my dress just enough to expose my belly button. Then, he starts tickling it like crazy, causing me to laugh uncontrollably. "Q-Qui-t-t it!" I yell, trying to smack him in the face with my palm before it falls back to my stomach. It's rather useless, considering that he didn't won the Hunger Games by pure selfless luck. I can't beat him!

He's used to doing this as we were kids, and he's still doing it while I'm fifteen years old. I find that rather pathetic. Laughable, sure, but I still find it pathetic. After Darren finally realizes that I'm going through a serious lack of air, he lets go of his hands and steps away from me. I gasp for air and go upwards.

"Y-you..." I get out, staring at him incredulously, "A-are you _kidding_ me?"

He shrugs, "Do you think I was kidding, or do you know I was kidding?"

"What?"

"Dunno. Oh," Darren says, getting on his feet and walking towards the door, "Amity's downstairs. I think that's why they sent me upstairs in the first place. Hm. Oh yeah, yep, that's why." I throw a pillow at him. He dodges, smirks, gives me a smile along with jazz hands and exits through the door. Jerk. He leaves the door open for me to take it.

I get on my feet, pulling my dress down and dusting away any dirt on my skirt. I look in the mirror and fix my hair before walking down the stairs to find Amity sitting on the couch with her hands folded together. She has a nervous aura amongst her, and it's not hard to guess why. Amity's blond hair falls right past her shoulders, giving her an innocent and bouncy look. Her eyes are of a cerulean blue, which have the occasional fleck of white in them. Her cheeks have lots of freckles on them, but I have to admit, Amity is very pretty. Especially in her Reaping dress. She's wearing a long, toe-length cyan dress with heels and a white rose in her hair. Did I mention that Amity is the Mayor's daughter? Yes, we're the rich girls in the District, and I can't help but hate how we're spoiled like this. It gives us such a bad reputation around kids our age.

"You look pretty today," I tell her, walking up to her. Amity pulls her head up and gives a slight smile. "New dress? You usually wear the same thing each Reaping Day."

Amity chuckled. "I was bored," she responded, "And why would you call me pretty? You're the one with the stunning dress. Have anyone special in mind that you want to get their attention?" she teased, playfully bumping my shoulder. I scoff at that.

"Pssh, as if," I shoot back, rolling my eyes, "You know I was forced to wear this..._ thing_."

"I see you have good respect for luxury," Amity says. "It's only for a day. Besides, they wouldn't want a Victor's little sweet sister to be wearing rags," Her comment makes me frown. I hate it when people call me... a little sister. Like, that's it. I'm not sweet, but just because Darren's status is high in the Capitol for his charming looks, they expect me to be the lovable supporting sister. I do support him, it's just... I never get my own spotlight. I'm not talking about the Capitol, I'm talking about the District. That's why I hang out with Amity. She sees me as a separate item.

Mother walks into the room. "Sweetie..." she whispers. I stand up instantly; her voice is troubled. That ain't good.

"Yeah, what?" I ask her, Amity standing up and standing by my side. Both of us are staring at Mother with wide eyes. "You need something? Is everything okay?"

"I can't find your Father," she says, looking down at the ground. I groan. We have to leave in like five minutes! Amity sighs, walking away most likely to search for him. The maids are scouring the house at once when they hear my Mother's statement. Darren comes up the stairs from the basement.

"Didn't see him," he says, his eyes looking concerned. "We're not allowed to leave without all the family members."

Just as Darren finished speaking, the sound of broken glass came from upstairs. All of us exchanged panicked glances before running upstairs. I'm the first one, leading everyone towards the source of the sound. Multiple scenarios of what caused that sounds fly through my head, making me feel a bit more anxious. I reach the door my Mother and Father share and slam it open.

"Father?"

* * *

**A/N:: There's the first chapter of HOPE! I wanted to add a little more plot then the average Reaped/Volunteered tribute before the Reaping. Reviews are always welcomed : ) I'm making this as a practice for multichapter stories. I have a lot more planned up for Emory and Darren, you will see. Amity might get herself stuck in something too. Ah, this will be fun to write! Tell me if you saw any grammar mistakes throughout the chapter. I started off third person but then edited it halfway to be first person. The flashback stays in third. I just write better in first person, apologies!  
**

**Thanks for reading! See you next time.**

**amelia ღ**


End file.
